


Bright Emerald Eyes

by goldenzingy46



Series: The many uses of basilisk venom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Creepy, Dark, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Founders Era, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: The second Godric Gryffindor saw Salazar Slytherin, he was in love, not that he knew it. Over time, Salazar Slytherin comes to love him back. But what’s this about a basilisk?Main oneshot of the (at least three) oneshot series. The others are a smaller story based on altercations with the basilisk, and are not necessary to read to understand this one.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Series: The many uses of basilisk venom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bright Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know Salazar looks different, but we're rolling with it.

The first time he sees Salazar Slytherin, he thinks he's losing his mind. No-one should be that gorgeous. No-one. It almost hurts him to think of it. The dark hair, falling to his shoulders, and those bright, emerald eyes? That hurts him. Physically.

That was when Godric Gryffindor fell in love with Salazar Slytherin, not that he knew it. 

A swish of green robes and a smirk, and Godric was hooked for life. There would never be anyone else, could never be anyone else, not now. Salazar Slytherin had created a place in his heart, and he dominated it. And whether Salazar Slytherin knew of it, he had Godric, and Godric would have him back, if it was the last thing he did. Gryffindor pride be damned.

The second time he saw Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor had to actually _speak._ He was there, and two other women, Rowena Ravenclaw and his cousin, Helga Hufflepuff. So what came out his mouth? "Oh, we should build a school."

Smart move Godric, smart move.

But when that sly smirk flitted across Salazar Slytherin's face, Godric Gryffindor couldn't say he regretted it.

"My my, Godric, didn't pick you for the type to build a school, of all things," Salazar Slytherin taunted. "But let's see how far you'll get, hmm? Perhaps we should have house, one for each of us. How about that, Gryffindor?"

"Hm? Oh, oh yes. I'll, um, be Gryffindor house, a... a lion, for, uh, bravery, and uh gold and..." Godric trailed off as a huge white basilisk trailed across Salazar's shoulders, gleaming fangs scraping his flesh, and for a second, Godric Gryffindor could've sworn his eyes were red.

"Red. Red and gold lions, for bravery."

And when Salazar chose a snake, and green and silver, Godric couldn't help but berate his stupidity. He wasn't that besotted with Salazar Slytherin!

Or maybe he was.

He met him quite regularly, after that. Chocolate brown eyes would meet green, and that damning smirk would cross Salazar's face, and Godric would find himself staring and stumbling for words. He had never met a man quite so enchanting as Salazar Slytherin.

The days that followed - building the school, enchanting it, finding portraits to hang on the wall, creating wards and rules and class, hiring teachers - were exhausting... but not for Godric Gryffindor. No, because Godric Gryffindor had Salazar Slytherin to stare at, and that was enough.

Helga and Rowena were giving him knowing looks. He would have spent time being confused, except then he would see Salazar, and all thoughts would leave his head.

The one thing he disliked about Salazar Slytherin was his albino basilisk familiar, Kyra. She tended to slither after Salazar, and Godric hated her. He didn’t know what it was, exactly, she just creeped him out. So when he was in a room alone with Salazar Slytherin, who had Kyra slithering over his shoulders, he wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad about it. 

“Tell me, Godric,” Salazar said. “Do you love me?”

{Author’s note: I considered changing my mind about this being a oneshot and ending the chapter here, simply because I love cliffhangers. Also, that “Do you love me?” made it hit 500 words. But, obviously, the story is not even done, and you get to see the angst come in now. You’re welcome. [Also, this is my line break. Enjoy!]}

Time seemed to freeze. Godric’s chest was constricting, and he could barely breathe, especially upon noticing that Salazar’s gorgeous emerald orbs were replaced with a glowing red. He remembered, "Red. Red and gold lions, for bravery." He inwardly cursed his foolishness once more.

“Salazar,” he said, practically choking on the word. “I—“

Then Salazar’s face was right up against his, noses touching, cool breath on his skin and vibrant ruby eyes staring into his soul.

“I think you do, Master Gryffindor,” Salazar whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw. “I truly think you do, Godric.” 

His tongue swiped across Godric’s neck, and Godric let out a high keening sound. _Salazar Slytherin just-!_

“I really must be going,” was the whisper in his ear, and their lips brushed (their lips _brushed_!) and he walked away, basilisk wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He turned at the door and gave a flirtatious wink, the red beginning to drain from his eyes as his snake slithered away.

Godric stood stock still as he tried to make sense of what just happened. And this was when the oblivious Gryffindor finally realised what we knew all along. 

He was in love with Salazar Slytherin. 

He was in love with Salazar Slytherin, and he thinks that he may love him back.

{Author’s note: The fun starts now! [again, this is my line break]}

When they were sitting down for dinner, Godric decided to tell him.

“Salazar, I— I love you.”

The man himself simply lay his head, gently, on Godric’s shoulder. He looked up. “Godric, I’ve always loved you.”

Then they were kissing. It was slow, nothing like the cruel teasing earlier, warm tongues sliding into each other’s mouths, no battle for control, just sweet paradise. 

Helga squeaked and pointed at the kissing pair, and Rowena muttered, “I knew it!” and the students started chanting, “OTP! OTP!”

They broke apart with a gentle panting, Godric red from the attention, whilst Salazar merely tipped his nose in the air haughtily.

“Salazar,” he whispered. “Bedroom?”

“Of course, Mr. Gryffindor,” he whispered back. They hastily finished their meals and excused themselves, hurrying to get to Salazar’s chambers in the dungeons, and its nice, soft bed. (And if they saw Salazar running, he wasn’t. And if he was, it was because that idiotic Gryffindor was dragging him, and was a total fluke and would never happen again. Besides, he was just hurrying elegantly. Anything said otherwise was completely preposterous, and anyone who said it is utterly ridiculous and not to be believed. Salazar Slytherin does not _run_.)

{Author’s note: And this makes it 1000 words! [As always, a line break.]}

After that, Godric felt like he was on an all time high. He would be walking through the halls, and find a hand curled round his waist, or an arm drape across his shoulder. He would look up to see either the trademark Slytherin smirk or a gentle smile, because, believe it or not, Salazar Slytherin was an incredibly gentle person. His long, dark hair and haughty exterior wouldn’t lead you to believe it, but he was. So gentle, in fact, that Godric felt that he couldn’t be luckier in his choice in partners, especially when they went to bed... but let’s just say they didn’t get any sleep. 

He remembered the day a man marched up to Salazar and told him that a Muggleborn couldn’t be one of the founders of Hogwarts, especially not a gay one. Salazar has simply stepped up to him, and, gently but firmly, asked him whether he wanted the press to know where he has been on Friday night. Gentle, yes, but he had his secrets. Gentle but scary because of the secrets he had in his arsenal. But to him, it didn’t matter how other people viewed his partner, because a soft kiss would be pressed to his cheek, and he would be in heaven.

Although, sometimes, he has to admit, Salazar wasn’t gentle at all. He was violent, and rather than holding his secrets above people’s heads, he splashed them around like paper. He was truly terrifying like this, and usually had Kyra with him. Even Godric didn’t want to be around him when he had his red eyes out. 

Some of his experiences with red-eyed Salazar had been rather scary. Like the time he had been accosted patrolling the halls at night, when Salazar has crept up behind him and bitten his ear, calling him sweet nothings whilst hurting him, biting him, destroying him; Salazar knew Godric didn’t like being bitten, hence the lack of noticeable marks of love. 

Another time, he had rolled over in bed to see red eyes glimmering at him. 

“Oh Godric,” Salazar had said. “We’re going to have so much fun!” 

The Gryffindor had found himself limping all of the next day.

{And cue the beginning of the tragedy! Featuring: red-eyed Salazar, a missing basilisk, the chamber of secrets and Godric’s heartbreak. [Also, a line break]}

“Godric! Godric! Look what I made!” Salazar Slytherin (the red-eyed version) was gliding towards him (still not running). 

“Sal?” He asked cautiously. He never knew what to do with this alien, violent Salazar. Said Slytherin grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the girls’ bathroom, and explained.

“I made a Chamber, a Chamber of Secrets!”

“In a girls’ bathroom? Really Sal, that doesn’t seem very appropriate...”

“Oh Godric, it’s fine, come, come on!” This Salazar was buzzing with an excitement he had never seen before. He watched as the parseltongue was said, and followed Salazar down the stairs. 

“Where’s Kyra?” Godric asked, caught of guard by the predatory look Salazar was giving him. 

“Me and her are... joined.” The Slytherin replied, fangs gleaming in the light and scales beginning to spread across his face.

“Salazar? What’s happening?” Godric was panicking, why did Salazar have scales and fangs? Why didn’t he worry about the red eyes thing sooner? 

Then Salazar Slytherin pounced, biting down of his neck, pointed teeth cutting through the flesh and drinking up the blood. 

“Oh Godric, you’re the final step of my grand plan! With your blood, your love, and your death, I will become a forty foot long basilisk, and in a thousand years time I will be a sixty foot long basilisk, and I will be immortal!” Salazar pressed a kiss to his forehead, and sunk his teeth further into the wound.

Godric was frozen. What? How had this happened? He supposed that basilisks were so unknown that nobody really knew what happened, but for a basilisk to merge with a human... it was unthinkable. Especially his sweet, loving Salazar. He could barely believe it. Then, he came back to his senses and started running, not caring about the fangs tearing through his flesh.

Salazar was quick in pursuit, chasing him through the corridors of the chamber and up the stairs, out the sinks and into the bathroom. He grabbed Godric’s collar, but before he could drag him back down Godric cast a  _bombarda_ on the stairs. Watching them blow up was  _so_ satisfying. Then he spun round and slapped Salazar in the face.

Salazar fell backwards. Eyes returning to green, he looked up and whispered, “Run, Godric, run. Run before the monster returns.”

“Salazar, I-“

“Godric, please. All I’m asking is for you to cushion the fall and throw me down there, into the chamber, and run.”

Godric tried one last-ditch attempt. “Salazar, what would the students think?”

“Tell them I wanted to kill all the muggles and so I left because you disagreed with me.”

“Salazar, listen to me. You’re Muggleborn, nobody is going to believe that!”

Salazar gave him a pained smile. “Squib-born.”

His eyes began to get red tinges to them. “Godric, remember how I told you that I’d always loved you?”

“Yes, of course Sal, that was the best moment of my life!”

He fought the red in his eyes before speaking. “Well, I will always love you.”

Godric couldn’t breathe. This was worse than when Salazar looked him dead in the eyes and asked him “Do you love me?” 

This was so, so much worse.

The last scraps of green in his eyes began to fade. “Goodbye,” he whispered, and then his eyes went red.

“STUPEFY!” Godric yelled, not wanting to hurt himself anymore than he had to, by seeing Salazar attack him once more. 

Carefully placing a cushioning charm on the tube, and feeling Hogwarts add it to the wards, he dropped Salazar into it, and pulled the Slytherin’s wand from his pocket. Salazar woke up as he fell, and there was enough green to mouth “I’m sorry,” before the red took over forever. 

Godric used Salazar’s own wand to seal the Chamber of Secrets and, with a heavy heart, left the bathroom, and Salazar, behind him forever. 

{Author’s Note: My brain is a horrible place to be. I’m so sorry, my poor readers. [line break]}

Godric stumbled through the halls blindly, bumping into Marcus Gaunt, an orphaned pureblood student. 

“Sir, you’re bleeding,” Marcus pointed out.

“I am? Where? Godric asked dumbly. In all the chaos that followed, he’d forgotten the cut. Marcus reached up to brush his hand along the wound, then winced as Godric’s blood made contact with the paper cut on his hand, and then retracted it.

“Ah, thank you, Mr. Gaunt. I’ll go and have that fixed now.”

{Author’s Irrelevant Note: FORSHADOWING! [and a line break, too]}

When Godric walked into dinner, the first question off Rowena’s lips was, “Where’s Salazar?” 

“I’m about to explain that,” he said, walking towards the podium. 

“Students of Hogwarts,” he said. “I am sorry to say that earlier today Salazar and I had an... altercation.” He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. 

“Professor Slytherin and I came to a disagreement about muggles. Slytherin believed they should be killed, but I did not. Sal— Professor Slytherin has left the school.”

{Author’s notes: Godric has burned his heart to ashes. [Also, a line break!]}

Godric sighed. He’d seen Marcus Gaunt speak parseltongue, and told him he was Salazar’s son. Yes, the son of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Salazar has left him a final gift, and it was the whoever’s blood first made contact with his would become their son. 

He’d only told Marcus that he was Salazar’s son. 

{Author’s Note: 100-300 words from the end now! [this is still a line break]}

Godric stood alone in the central tower of Hogwarts. Rowena has died of a broken heart after the death of her daughter, and Helga has moved away with her husband and died peacefully in her sleep. Salazar was, of course, in the chamber. 

Godric missed him so, so much.

“Hogwarts,” he whispered. “Can you show me him?”

A screen slipped up in front of him, showing a green basilisk sliding around in the chamber, looking for a way out. 

“Keep him safe for me, please.”

The statue of his lover opened its mouth and the basilisk slid inside, the mouth closing behind it. Godric stared at it for a second before waving it away, and walking out the window of the tower.

Godric watched the ground rush up to meet him, and the last thing he saw was his memory of Salazar Slytherin’s bright, emerald eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aromantic, so any messed up romance scenes make sense now?


End file.
